


It's Not Over Till It's Over

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: They said they would stop. No more lingering touches. No more secret rendezvous. Just go back to how things were. But the promises they muttered in daylight fell to the wayside when a warm buzz of alcohol and long nights were upon them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	It's Not Over Till It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony&Co. April 2020 Lyric Llama!  
> This fic was inspired by the lyrics, "And now it’s one more last time, we swore we wouldn’t, but its one more sunrise breaking through these curtains. And I know when we’re sober we’ll both say, “It’s over” But it ain’t really over. ‘Cause alcohol, alcohol, alcohol you later.", from the song, Alcohol You Later by Mitchen Tenpenny. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> I also had no idea how to tag this story smut wise bc there's not detailed smut. Idk, if you have suggestions let me know please so I can tag this story accurately. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Harry and Hermione left the pub together, both feigning to their friends that he was only escorting her home. She had too much to drink. He was her best friend - duty and all that rot. 

But they lied, straight-faced to their friends (who had simply turned their attention to another round of drinks). But, most importantly they lied to themselves. 

Hermione didn’t go home. 

They stepped out of the floo of Harry’s small country cottage and immediately stumbled to the kitchen, grabbing glasses and the bottles of alcohol in Harry’s fridge. 

# # #

It had been an accident the first time. Well, not really. Hermione had admitted, in her alcohol-induced bravery, that she always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She already kissed one of her friends, why not the other?

Harry, in alcohol-induced bravado, claimed it would be the best kiss of her life. 

She had merely rolled her eyes at him and climbed into his lap before they could change their minds. 

She kissed him. 

He kissed her back. 

Their breaths mingled and the heat rose. No one knows who strayed first, but soon after lips began to descend down throats, shirts, and trousers, and skirts were promptly removed and thrown aside. 

He entered her and she throbbed with an overwhelming need. They were delirious and they came undone there on the sitting room floor. 

# # #

It was only supposed to be the one time. Right? The kiss. The sex. Now you know what it’s like, there was no need to do it again. 

However, there was a little flaw in this mature-adult resolution. The flaw? Well-meaning friends who enjoyed going out for drinks and their inability to keep their hands off each other. 

# # #

Lucky for them, they never made a scene or spectacle. They doubted their other friends even knew and if they did, they kept it hushed up. Why bring it up if it wasn’t hurting anybody, right?

Between heated kisses, bites on the neck and nails down backs - they claimed this was it. Just this and no more. 

He took her against his kitchen table. One last time and no more. 

Last time and we’ll move on, she pinned him against the door and took his cock in her mouth. 

They had to stop, they knew. They had too before someone got hurt. 

# # #

Harry watched the shadows play across the length of her back. The morning light slowly crept through the curtains of his bedroom. Lucky for them they even made it to his bedroom. 

Her long thick brown hair fell across the pillow she burrowed into. She was cold. He could see the light pebbling of goosebumps on her arm. 

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her and placed a hot kiss on the back of her throat. 

She relaxed in his hold. 

They stayed in bed a little while longer before the responsibilities of the day called to them. 

She did up the buttons of her blouse and picked up her heels. “We can’t do that again, Harry. It’s over.”

He zipped up his jeans and walked barefoot down the length of the hallway.

“Harry?” She followed him to the kitchen. 

“Last time, promise,” he told her. 

She picked up her purse from the counter and the look they shared spoke volumes. 

Neither of them was convinced. 

Neither of them was going to do anything about it anytime soon. 


End file.
